Sangre en tus Lagrimas
by Sesshkyoru-Ryu
Summary: Era totalmente compresible que ella se considerara tan miserable, después de todo a no ser que se tengan pocos escrúpulos a ninguna mujer le gustaría traicionar sentimentalmente a su mejor amiga ¡con su propio novio!...Eso le habia pasado a Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!!, Hace mucho tiempo que estoy en el foro y que leo muchas fanfictiones que aquí se publican (que son muy buenas) aunque no suelo dejar comentario por la falta de tiempo. Hace ya bastante, publique una historia H/Hr aquí, pero es muy inexperta y decidí dejarla de lado y dedicarme a otras cosas. Ahora vuelvo con un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste **__****___

_**Disclaimer: Granger es de Potter, Potter es de Granger (R/Hr y H/G abstenerse)… Ah, pero JK Rowling los creó y Warner tiene derechos por las películas… Yo, sólo lo hago por divertirme y sin animo de lucro. **_

**Sangre en tus lagrimas. **

**Quizás. **  
Mi nombre es Mayleen Walton, y soy una maniaca del trabajo, toda mi vida pensé que mi trabajo y el del ministerio lo mas importante que podía tener. Trabajó en el departamento de cooperación Mágica internacional y cada mes tengo que viajar a Italia para realizar un informe sobre el cuerpo de las normas comerciales mágicas intencionales.

Soy fanática de los aparatos Muggles Voladores, los aviones...Por ese motivo, a conciencia de que genero la antipatía de varios de mis colegas, todos los meses tomo un vuelo de 24 Horas y siempre se conoce personas nuevas, pero nunca, nunca de toda la gente que conocí espere que me contaran una historia así, una historia que me haría cambiar mi vida por completo, demostrándome que hay un millón de cosas importantes y que uno al perderlas se da cuenta del valor que tienen, de lo que significan, cosas, cosas tan importantes como el AMOR.  
Se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar, al cabo de 2 horas de vuelo le hice la gran pregunta.  
- ¿Y a donde se dirige en estos momentos?

Tardo varios segundos en responderme...   
Y esta fue la historia que me contó…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Un año atrás…  
Había terminado por fin la guerra había terminado y Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por "El niño que vivió". Pero a pesar de ello, muchos mortifagos aun seguían libres y con todo lo que implica eso los problemas empezaron a aparecer, Ronald y Luna, luego de su boda decidieron alejarse de todo e irse a unas largas vacaciones fueras del país. Ginny y Harry habían vuelto casi enseguida, y su relación iba viento en popa, todo el mundo los consideraba la pareja perfecta. En realidad eran el uno para el otro, se amaban verdaderamente y en pocos meses se casarían.

Hermione, sin embargo, era la única que se había preocupado por seguir sus estudios. Su gran ambición era trabajar en el hospital San Mungo y se había dedicado a eso por completo para no pensar en otras "Cuestiones".

Una de esas cuestiones era, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, "Harry Potter". Ya no podía manejarlo más, el sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro de ella por él le estaba yendo de control, No podía verlo, No podía hablarle por miedo a dejar escapar todas esas palabras que desde hace tiempo ya, deseaba decirle, y para el colmo el no ayudaba en nada, la buscaba constantemente, parecía que el ya se estaba dando cuenta del torbellino de emociones que se desencadenaban en su interior, y tenia miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo, de que el la rechazara y de que todos esos años de amistad incondicional se vieran corrompidos por algo tan trivial, ¿Trivial?...

Talvez lo seria para el, para los demás, pero para ella...

La palabra "Amor" le quedaba pequeña ya, alguien debería inventar nuevas palabras para describir ese sentimiento de entrega, devoción, de admiración, de necesitarlo a cada segundo, de sentir que tanto cariño ya no cabe en tu pecho.

Pero Hermione Sabia que no podría mantenerse alejarse de él demasiado tiempo, porque como había ocurrido, Harry había empezado a insistirle para que se vean algunos de esos días. Después de que se le hubieran acabado todas las excusas (desde que le dolía la cabeza hasta que un familiar había sido intervenido quirúrgicamente) tuvo que aceptar.

Dentro de media hora tendría que encontrarse con Harry en las tres escobas.

No tenia muchas ganas de arreglarse. Estaba convencida que por más que lo hiciera, no estaría ni cerca de ser apenas "bonita". Así que se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa rosada. Se arreglo el cabello en una coleta alta y con un pequeño "Plop" desapareció.

Cuando entro en el local, lo vio sentado en una de las ultimas mesas conversando con Madame Rosmerta. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con su cabello despeinado, sus gafas redondas y ese aire despreocupado que siempre emanaba. Se veía tan feliz, pensó ella, y todo gracias a Ginny.

Cuando el la vio, levanto las comisuras de sus labios en un perfecta y tierna sonrisa. Le hizo una seña con su mano invitándola a acercarse y sentarse con él. Ella le devolvió el gesto, mientras se acercaba a para saludarlo.

-¿Qué van a querer tomar?-Preguntó Madame Rosmerta con voz monótona.

-Yo un café cortado, Por favor...y no se la señorita-Respondió mirando radiante a Hermione.

-Yo quiero Té, Gracias...

Rosmerta asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue. Hermione sintió la verde mirada de su amigo fija en ella, y se hizo la distraída. No quería encontrarse con la ojos de Harry porque no sabría lo que podría pasar si eso sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-Dijo exasperada al ver que el no estaba dispuesto a iniciar una conversación, solo la observaba como si quisiera descubrir en ella algo de lo que nunca se había cuenta.

Harry sonrió con diversión, ante la reacción sulfurada de su mejor amiga.

-Quiero que hablemos-Contestó. Y su voz sonó tan seria que Hermione pensó que le daría una mala noticia.

-Te escucho...

-Quiero que me digas, con sinceridad, que es lo que te esta pasando Hermione...Estas muy distanciada de Ginny y de mi...

-No me ocurre nada, Harry, Enserio...Solo es que estoy demasiado ocupada con mis estudios, lo sabes ¿No?...

-Considero que eso no es una excusa...

-Pero yo si...

-Te conozco, Hermione, se que algo te molesta...¿Es por Ron y Luna no?...¿Tu sigues enamorada de él?

Y al escuchar tal ocurrencia, Hermione, soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Harry la miro ofendido.

-¿Yo, enamorada de Ronald?...Harry, Por favor...Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo...No me pasa nada más con él. Al contrario me alegro mucho de que haya encontrado su media naranja. Yo y él no íbamos a funcionar después de todo, éramos demasiado diferentes.

-Si no era eso, entonces ¿Qué?...-Insistió.

-¡Nada Harry!...Solo es que mi carrera me mantiene muy ocupada.

-¡Oh vamos!...No nací ayer, y lo sabes...Me pusiste miles de excusas, para no cenar con Ginny y conmigo ¿Piensas que íbamos a creerte?...Me extraña de ti, Eres muy inteligente.

-¡Pero es verdad!...

Harry sonrió. Su amiga no sabia mentir.

-No, no lo es...Algo te molesta y no quieres decirme-El estiro su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella. Hermione sintió como la sangre corría a una velocidad bestial por sus venas-sabes que puedes contar conmigo...Para lo que quieras.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-Contesto ella bruscamente-Yo...te...

En ese momento Madame Rosmerta llego con una bandeja con sus pedidos. Hermione le agradeció mentalmente, si no la hubiera interrumpido, le hubiera contado a Harry algo de lo que seguramente se habría arrepentido. Saco su mano de entre las de el ojiverde y tomo su taza de té. Se lo llevo a la boca y bebió un poco. El liquido hirviendo se deslizo por su garganta, reconfortablemente.

Cuando Madame Rosmerta se fue, Harry Volvió a hablar.

-Sigue hablando, te escucho-Hermione no le respondió y tomo su té rápidamente.

-Me tengo que ir, acabo de recordar que tengo que entregar un informe sobre la viruela de Dragón para mañana, ¡Lo siento!...Otro día hablamos-Dijo todo esto tan rápidamente que Harry solo le entendió las palabras "Viruela de Dragón" y "mañana". Pero él pudo deducir a través de esas palabras lo que quiso decirle. Cuando iba a responderle, ya era tarde, Hermione se había levantado de la mesa torpemente y ya estaba fuera del lugar.

El se apresuro a sacar un Galeón de su bolsillo y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Luego salió disparado tras la castaña.

-¡Hermione!...Ven aquí-Ordeno él-¡No hemos terminado de ha...!-Pero antes de que él hubiera terminado la frase ella había desaparecido.

Y mientras ella se marchaba el no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga?...¿Por qué habría actuado de esa forma?...¿Tendría algo que ver con él?

Quizás, solo Quizás algún día pudiera responderse esa pregunta.


	2. Caminos

¡Hola!, aquí les traigo un nuevo Capitulo, espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que leen. )

Caminos   
Después de haber pasado 5 horas en el avión hablando con esta persona cada ves me doy mas cuenta de lo importante que son las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños momentos, y lo rápido que pasa el tiempo sin que podamos darnos cuenta, al menos ya empezó a contarme como comenzó todo, y les tengo que decir que cada ves estoy mas intrigada, recuerdo una frase que siempre me decía mi abuelo…  
Pero no voy a decírselas ahora…  
Y mientras mi acompañante duerme a mi lado y espero que se despierte para que siga contándome porque no puedo dormir de la emoción, recuerdo que fue lo último que me dijo, así continua la historia…. 

Hermione llego a su departamento totalmente agitada. Haberse ido de esa forma de las tres escobas había sido una total estupidez. Ahora estaba confirmado, Harry sabría que algo le estaba pasando, "Algo" que ella estaba segura, su mejor amigo, nunca se había imaginado.

Caminó hacia su habitación y se dejo pesadamente caer en la cama. Para no seguir pensando en ello, tomo el libro que estaba sobre su mesita de luz y se sumergió en el mundo que le regalaba aquella obra. Le encantaba sentir la relajante sensación de las hojas amarillentas entre sus dedos y fijar su mirada en las minúsculas letras de aquel libro que le estaba contando cosas que ella no sabia, que le permitía escapar de su realidad, transportarse a otros mundos, desprenderse de esa rutina, de todos los protocolos, de todas esas nimiedades que la asqueaban pero...

De repente sintió el sonido de la puerta.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, apartando la mirada de las paginas del "Horror de Dunwich" de H.P.Lovecraft. Se levantó y Se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió y su ojos castaños se chocaron con unos de color verde esmeralda, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera de pies a cabeza, Parado en el umbral estaba Harry.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar?...¿O me vas a tener aquí parado todo el día?

-¡Harry!-Protesto- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?... Te dije que tenia que preparar un informe so...-El puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, indicándole que se callara.

-No te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices, Hermione...-Contestó con arrogancia, entro al departamento y cerro la puerta tras si.

-¡Harry porque diablos voy a mentirte!-Le dijo ella alzando la voz.

-Eso dímelo tú...Y si es verdad lo que dijiste muéstrame el trabajo y te aseguro que me voy y te dejo en paz.

Ella se quedo callada.

-¿Lo ves?...Tengo razón...¿Qué es eso?-Dijo mirando una pergamino escrito con letra azul que había sobre una mesa.

-¡Nada!...Solo...Solo-Tartamudeo, pero Harry frunció el ceño. Se adelanto unos pasos, la tomo y comenzó a leer.

-¿Tu, Tu...Pensabas irte mañana sin decirnos nada?-Le pregunto perplejo, tratando de contener su ira.

-...

-¡¿Qué esta pasando Hermione?!-Grito el pelinegro totalmente fuera de si, la poca paciencia que él tenia se le había acabado, gracias a la fría e indiferente actitud que Hermione había tomado hacia él desde unos meses atrás.

-...

Harry la miro como si no la conociera, con repulsión. Y eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Se dio vuelta y se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón que tenia a su lado. Harry se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros para girarla pero la soltó de repente como si se hubiera quemado.

Ella estaba llorando.

-¿¡¡Qué te pasa!!?-Grito aun más fuerte que la vez anterior.

-...

-¡Si no me dices, no sabré que como ayudarte, Hermione!...Mírame ¡Maldición!...¡Mírame!-Le ordeno él con desesperación. Ella no le hizo ni el menor de los casos, así que se acerco y la tomo de la barbilla. Y la vio, pálida, delgada, con los ojos hinchados, la boca morada, despeinada, con ojeras, prácticamente sin uñas y con esa melancolía que emanaba casi sin querer.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry...Todo esta bien-Dijo ella como si lo culpase de algo. Alejándose casi de manera inconsciente. Eso le incomodo.

-¿Yo tengo mucho que ver en todo lo que te sucede, No Hermione?

-No, tu no tienes nada que ver...Soy yo...Después de todo lo que paso, necesitó estar un tiempo sola...¿Entiendes?...

-No, no te entiendo...Y se que hay otro motivo...

-¿Qué otro motivo podría haber, Harry?...

-Alguno que no quieres decirme porque yo tengo algo que ver, Te conozco hace 7...8 años...no puedes mentirme a mi-Le espeto Dulcemente- Te lo pregunto bien, por ultima vez, Hermione...¿Qué te pasa?

-...

Y la respuesta vino a su mente tan rápido, que no logro asimilarla. No necesito que le hable, no necesito que parpadee, porque acababa de conocer toda su verdad. Por más increíble que pareciera había averiguado todo sin necesidad de que su mejor amiga se lo cuente.

Harry se sintió el ser más miserable sobre toda la faz de la tierra. Él no se la merecía, porque no la quería de esa forma.

Los ojos de Hermione se entornaron de una forma angustiosa, pero Harry no pudo sentir pena por ella, no pudo acercarse y pedirle que no llore por él ni tampoco decirle que el no merecía la pena. Su amiga pareció comprender lo que él estaba pensando y se alejo poco a poco como si fuera a hacerle daño.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo...Yo amo a Ginny-Dijo él, como si ella no lo supiera...Lo había sabido desde siempre. Con un "Plop", Harry desaparecio de allí.

Hermione se seco las lagrimas, ella no iba a irse como una cobarde. Enfrentaría todo lo que viniera desde ahora. Rompió en mil pedazos la carta que había llegado desde la academia italiana. Y se dijo a si misma que no iba a llorar por él. No iba a interpretar el papel de la llorona-rechazada. Si Harry no podía corresponderle lo iba a aceptar con toda la dignidad posible.

La verdad que me muero por saber que paso después de ese maldito día, quiero despertar a mi acompañante y que me cuente, pero supongo que debo esperar, esto me lleva a recordar a lo que me dijo mi abuelo:  
El tiempo pasa en momentos... instantes que, veloces, definen el camino de una vida así como, sin duda, llevan hacia su fin. Cuán raramente nos detenemos a examinar ese camino, para ver las razones de por qué suceden todas las cosas, para considerar ya sea si el camino que tomamos en nuestra vida es nuestra propia creación o simplemente uno hacia el que fluimos con los ojos cerrados. Pero ¿qué pasaría si pudiéramos detenernos, hacer una pausa para aprovechar cada momento preciado antes de que pase? ¿Podremos luego ver las interminables bifurcaciones del sendero que han dado forma a una vida? Y, al ver estas opciones, ¿ESCOGER otro CAMINO? "  
Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Hermione no hubiera elegido enfrentar todo aquello con Dignidad y tomar otro camino.


	3. Destino

Destino. 

Siempre pensé que todo era posible, nunca dude de eso, pero siempre dude del destino, para mi cada uno hace su destino, cada uno dice a donde quiere ir o llegar, o al menos eso fue lo que siempre imagine, pero hay veces a medida que te escucho y me vas contando mas de tu historia que me pregunto como podemos ser tan tontos para no ver las pequeñas cosas que ocurren a nuestro alrededor, esas cosas que nos hacen únicos, eternos, esas cosas inolvidables que marcan nuestra vida y nos hacen ver mas allá de todo, de todos, esas cosas que a pesar que las ocultamos y tratamos de que no sean vista juegan en nuestro conciente, en nuestra imaginación, en nuestro ser, pero supongo que no van a entender de que hablo hasta que escuchen que fue lo siguiente que me contó, después de esto si van a empezar a creer en el destino…

Harry... Solo esa palabra lograba calmar algo su intenso dolor por la ausencia. Todos aquellos días, cada minuto, cada segundo, se lo pasaba reprochándose a sí misma el no haber pensado con la cabeza.

Hacia ya dos meses que se le había confesado a Harry, y desde ese momento él no había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes con ella. La evitaba en todo el sentido de la palabra y Hermione, a pesar de que eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, tampoco trataba de mejorar las cosas.

Solo faltaban 4 semanas para la boda de Harry y Ginny y Hermione miraba con pesar la invitación que tenia entre su manos. Un par de lagrimas cristalinas brotaron de sus ojos y terminaron su recorrido cayendo con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo.

Se sentía tremendamente culpable...Ginny no se lo merecía.

Y Era totalmente compresible que ella se considerara tan miserable, después de todo a no ser que se tengan pocos escrúpulos a ninguna mujer le gustaría traicionar sentimentalmente a su mejor amiga ¡con su propio novio! Pero la vida está llena de sorpresas y todas nos podemos enamorar de quien menos nos conviene...Eso le había pasado a Hermione.

Se seco las lagrimas con el puño y dejo la tarjeta sobre la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá.

Tenia que arreglarse para ir a la fiesta de compromiso, no podía faltar...Ginny nunca se lo perdonaría...

-¡Ginny, Querida...¿No puedes apresurarte?!...Los invitados están empezando a llegar-Gritó histéricamente, Molly.

-¡¡Ya voy Mamá!!...- Ginny estaba observando su esbelta figura en el espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido largo, color rojo pasión que resaltaba lo mejor de ella y el cabello recogido en un perfecto moño. Quienquiera que la viera, pensaría que estaba feliz, Después de todo quien no lo estaría si se estaría por casar con el gran y famoso Harry Potter. Pero ella no estaba segura de que si lo que hacían ambos estaba correcto. Hacia tiempo que la relación que tenia con Harry se estaba deteriorando poco a poco, no era todo tan bello y tan fácil como al principio. Cuando ella lo miraba aquella chispa que hacía latir con fuerza su corazón ya no estaba...Se habían amado, lo había amado con locura pero ahora todo era diferente...

-¿Gin?...-Escucho la voz de su novio desde el otro lado de la puerta-¿Estas lista?...

-Si, Harry, pasa-La puerta su abrió y ella vio a su novio parado en el umbral. Estaba guapísimo, tenia puesta una túnica de gala verde musgo que destacaba sus ojos

-¡Estas Deslumbrante!-Dijo mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura para luego besarla con ternura.

-¡Tu también te ves muy bien!...

-Si...Espero que nadie más que yo se ose a mirarte porque terminare en Azkaban por asesinato...-Bromeo él.

-¡Oh Harry, no seas payaso y bajemos de una vez!-Rió ella. El la abrazo y salieron juntos de la habitación.

Hermione, suspiro con resignación, al pasear la vista por el salón atestado de gente. Las

grandes fiesta de gala siempre la ponían incomoda. Prefería pasar las veladas acurrucada en un sillón con un libro o hablando con sus amigos. El deslumbrante salón llamado Louis Philippe Terrace, pertenecía a uno de los más lujosos establecimientos de Londres y había sido prestado a Harry, especialmente para esa ocasión. Ahora relumbraba por sus paredes cubiertas de espejos, las enormes arañas de cristal y el sonido de las copas de Champagne tintineando al hacer el brindis. Por todas partes se veían camareros de camisas blancas portando bandejas con ostras ahumadas y canapés de caviar. Una banda de cinco músicos transformaban en graciosos bailarines a los invitados con pies de plomo, mientras la luz suave de las velas ocultaba a la vista las líneas de preocupación o arrugas de los asistentes. Un ligero vistazo a la ropa usada por alguno de los invitados hubiera hecho gritar de alegría al agente comprador de Danila Duskin, la tienda de ropa mas exclusiva de Hogsmeade.

Hermione llevaba su castaño cabello recogido en una importante trenza que rodeaba su cabeza y lucia un simplísimo vestido de muselina celeste claro, que se adhería a su cuerpo y la hacia sentir no muy cómoda. Estaba de pie cerca de un grupo de funcionario del ministerio, hombres con gafas de montura de carey y mechones de pelo canoso que les salían por las orejas, hombres que hubieran estado más cómodos en gastados vaqueros que en esos trajes de etiqueta preservados con naftalina. Se hallaban discutiendo un trabajo recientemente publicado en el "El profeta" con menos entusiasmo de lo habitual pues sus miradas retornaban una y otra vez a la castaña que se encontraba entre ellos y a quien jamás habían visto con otra ropa que no fuera blusas severas, faldas plisadas y una actitud que no dejaba lugar a tonterías.

Al pasar un camarero con copas llenas de champán, cambio la suya vacía por una llena y paseo la mirada por el salón. Con los espejos de marco dorado sobre las cuatro paredes era difícil saber donde empezaba y donde terminaba el salón o cuales eran las personas verdaderas y cuales sus imágenes. Para sus ojos inexpertos en estas libes, todo el mundo era elegante y no se sentía perfectamente cómoda. Comparada con las otras mujeres recubiertas con antiguos trajes de satén y encajes se sentía pobremente vestida. Pero Hermione no poseía un guardarropa muy surtido y todo lo que tenia era simple y sencillo. Los escotes y los adornos superfluos no coincidan con su estilo o quizás si y no lo sabia. De pronto sintió que los diminutos mechones de cabello de su nuca se erizaban. Era la clase de sensación que algunas veces la asaltaban cuando alguien a quien ella conocía la iba a abordar en la calle o cuando el teléfono estaba a punto de sonar. Hermione siempre proclamaba diciendo que ella era una prueba viviente de que existía en realidad la percepción extrasensorial. Confiada en que debería saludar a un viejo amigo miro en derredor, la gente reía, flirteaba, hacia tratos pero ninguno parecía fijarse en ella. Confundida se encogió de hombros ya que la sensación debió haber sido una de esas cosas inexplicables.

Una mujer mayor cuajada de diamantes llamó su atención. La veía a través de la imagen reflejada por un espejo y pensó, divertida, que si esa mujer decidía despojarse de sus joyas, la estructura total de precios del mercado de diamantes tendría que ser alterada. Cerca de la mujer había un grupo de jóvenes que parecían tan asombradas por el despliegue de riqueza como lo estaba Hermione. Auque ella tenia la esperanza de no haberlo demostrado tan abiertamente y lucir una expresión de adecuado hastió.

Una voz femenina detrás de ella dijo su nombre.

-¿Hermione?...-Se dio vuelta y se encontró con su rubia amiga. La miro de arriba abajo, la luna de miel le había sentado estupendamente. Estaba mas morena e irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros- ¿Qué rara es toda esta gente no?...Yo dudo que Ginny y Harry Conozcan a todos los que están aquí-Opino ella distraídamente mirándose las uñas.

-Creo que tienes razón, ahí mucha gente que yo no he visto en toda mi vida...¿Cómo esta, Ronald?...

-Bien...Lo mande a buscar algo para beber...Pero por lo que veo se ha puesto a Flirtear con la moza-Murmuro despreocupada mirando en dirección .

-...

Luna nunca iba a cambiar, ella era la persona más sincera que había conocido en toda su vida.

-¡¡Luna, Hermione!!-Dijo Ron mientras venia con dos copas llenas de vino blanco. Le dio una a su esposa y sonrió a Hermione- ¿Cómo estas?...

-Bien...Impresionada por toda la decoración y el servicio, es extravagante.

-Si, creo que Harry exagero un poco con todo esto...Según Él, "Lo mejor para su Ginny"...

-¡Ja!...¡Ja!-Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.

Las velas se apagaron y el señor Weasley se dispuso a hablar.

-_¡Sonorus!...-_Conjuro el hechizo colocándose la varita en la garganta- Bueno...Primero que nada, quiero dar mis felicitaciones a mi Hija y a Harry que también es como otro de mis hijos, y les deseo que sean muy felices juntos...

Empezó a sonar una música lenta y cursi, mientras los novios bajaban lentamente por las escaleras de mármol. Todos los invitados se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos y darles su enhorabuena. Todos menos que Hermione que se quedo inmóvil en el lugar que estaba, mirando fijamente a Harry que sin previo aviso levanto la vista y clavo sus claros ojos en los de ella. Le pareció que la desnudaba con los ojos y que veía mas de lo permitido por el decoro. Le ardieron las mejillas y le tembló la mano, lo que la hizo derramar unas gotas de Champagne sobre sus sandalias plateadas. La mirada quedo fija en ella aunque pudo ver que la pelirroja le hablaba rápidamente como exigiendo su atención. Hermione quiso desviar la vista, pero le fue imposible. Se sentía impotente bajo esa mirada tan intensa. Cuando después de unos segundos el desvió los ojos de los suyos, ella pensó como en un relámpago, en alguien arrancando un magneto gigante de un auto de juguete. Se alejo bruscamente del sitio donde había estado como clavada en el suelo. Circular, debía circular, moverse entre los invitados. Enfilo hacia la mesa de comidas y refrescos que crujía bajo el peso de tantos platos exóticos y abundantes entre los que pudo apreciar salmón escalfado, langostinos gigantes, pate trufado traído directamente del sur de Francia y otras delicias por el estilo. La mesas de postres a su lado parecía sacada de las paginas de las revistas "Better Homes and Gardens".

Una vez que había tomado el plato y que los invitados que acosaban a la _"Feliz Pareja" _se habían dispersado, se acerco a ellos, forjando una de sus mejores sonrisas...

-¡¡Her!!-Exclamó Ginny con Alegría al verla.

-Ginny, ¡Estas impresionante!-Sonrió ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Harry...-El asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo ni una sola palabra- Muy lindo todo...

-Bueno, Gracias-Contestó Ginny-Ya vengo voy a saludar a unas antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts, Ya vengo...

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre Harry y Hermione.

-¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó Hermione con cortesía.

-Yo, Completamente feliz, más feliz que nunca-Dijo él tajantemente.

-¡Bueno!...Yo solamente preguntaba, no para que te lo tomes así-Exclamó ella indignada. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Harry la tomo suavemente del brazo.

-Lo siento...-Dijo él con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Esta bien...-Un chico se acerco a Hermione, tenia el cabello rubio algo despeinado y su físico alto y musculoso que quedaba en evidencia a pesar de la camisa y la chaqueta que usaba, era el hombre mas atractivo e irresistible que ella viera en toda su vida.

-¿Le molestaría que la acompañara?-Dijo seductoramente. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Perdona, Walker, pero ella esta conmigo ahora-Contestó bruscamente Harry y su mejor amiga lo miro azorada.

-De hecho ya habíamos terminado de hablar-Dijo ella divertidamente y Harry la miro con asombro y furia.

-¡Claro que no!...

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo ella mientras bajo la mirada rabiosa de Harry, tomo el brazo, que el rubio encantador le ofrecía.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó Ron, mientras abraza a su esposa por la cintura- ¿Qué a sucedido con Harry?... ¿Eh?...Hace mucho que están como "Distantes"...

-Eh...Nada, Ron, ¿Qué va a pasar?...Sólo que él esta muy ocupado con este asunto del matrimonio y yo...Con los estudios-Contestó con nerviosismo.

-Lamento decirte que eres muy mala disimulando...-Espetó Luna mientras arreglaba el cuello de la túnica de Ron- ¡No puedes estar un minuto arreglado ni un minuto!...

Hermione, aprovecho esa distracción para alejarse poco a poco. Peter Walker, del que le había costado media hora alejarse, estaba frente suyo tendiéndole con caballerosidad para que bailase con él. Ella negó con la cabeza gentilmente y siguió su recorrido hasta la mesa de dulces.

Harry que la había visto cruzando la pista, se acerco rápidamente a ella.

-¿Hermione podemos hablar?...

-Supongo que si-Contestó ella despreocupadamente mientras tomaba el plato de Lemon Pie, que el mozo le había alcanzado.

-Vayamos al balcón, me sentiré más cómodo...Ginny puede escucharnos aquí...

-De acuerdo-La tomo de la cintura para guiarla y ella sintió que le quemaba la piel a través de la delicada tela del vestido.

Una vez que llegaron al balcón, Hermione maldijo por lo bajo. Una paisaje desmesuradamente romántico se extendía ante ellos. Desde ahí se podía observar el jardín de un verde brillante, rodeado de pinos y rosales adornados con pequeñas hadas. Y en el centro había una gran fuente encendida.

-Ven-Le ordeno Harry mientras se sentaba en un de mármol, señalando un lugar vació a su lado. Hermione se acerco y se sentó a su lado con delicadeza mientras se alisaba el vestido.

-Yo no quiero, Hermione, Que por eso que tú sientes...Nosotros no separemos. Siempre hemos sido amigos y creo que seria muy inmaduro de nuestra parte... "alejarnos" por algo así.

Hermione le regalo una sonrisa triste.

-Pienso igual que tu...

-¿Entonces?...

-¿Entonces que?...

-¿Por qué te apartaste de mi?

-Yo no...Tu fuiste el que...-Harry arqueo una ceja-¡No me mires con esa cara!...¡Es cierto!...

-Esta bien...-Sonrió él- ¡No sabes todo lo que te extrañe todo este tiempo, Hermione!...Yo necesito saber que tu vas a estar bien, Que no te lastimara que yo me case con Ginny.

-¡Oh Harry!...Yo no puedo decirte que...Bueno seria hipócrita si no te dijera que eso me va a doler, pero yo espero sobre todo que tu seas feliz y ella también porque se lo merece.

Harry sintió un gran impulso de abrazarla fuertemente pero se contuvo.

-Gracias...Yo amo a Ginny verdaderamente...

-Lo se...- Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato-Yo creo que deberíamos volver adentro, Harry, te deben estar esperando...

-Yo quiero quedarme un rato más aquí...

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?...

-Aquí justamente fue donde me dieron mi primer beso...

-Vaya Coincidencia, ¿Quién lo diría?...Tu sabes que...

-¡Cállate Harry! ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?...

-Si pero...-Hermione lo miro amenazadoramente y él tuvo que guardar silencio.

-Fue cuando yo tenia 11 años...Antes de entrar a Hogwarts...Por ese entonces yo era muy solitaria, no cambio mucho de ahora, lo único que me importaba era el estudio y mi familia. Tenía bastante claro las cosas que me gustaban y lo que quería hacer. Ya sabes que mi padre me influyó en sobremanera y desde luego era de todo menos una niña interesada por chicos y por las barbies. La verdad creo que era bastante madura para mi edad. Era el cumpleaños de mi prima y lo celebraron aquí. Yo no quería venir, me llevaba mal con ella y odiaba a sus amigas. Para lo mejor mi madre me había puesto un vestido que a mi me hacía sentir ridícula, y el haber andado durante toda noche con el dichoso vestido no me hacía nada de gracia. Encima había tenido que soportar los comentarios de los estúpidos de turno que se metían con mi vestimenta.

Antes de que terminara la fiesta, ya me había puesto de mal humor y vine aquí, al bacón para tomar un poco de aire y me senté en este mismo banco. De repente observe que un muchacho se había sentado a mi lado, llevaba el pelo negro un poco largo y unos ojos un tanto tristes. Serio, me pregunto como me llamaba y yo le mentí.

-Caroline-Le dije.

-Caroline-Me dijo él, Sonriéndome-Bonito Nombre-Y no hace falta decir que yo estaba mas roja que un tomate. Comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos por una mujer que gritaba histéricamente. Mi madre.

-Bueno, me voy antes de que mi Mamá llegue, y me monte un numerito delante de ti, pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

De pronto el chico acerco sus labios hacia los míos de forma que nuestras cabezas chocaron, pero el beso inocente me lo llevé. Salió corriendo, y yo me quede allí clavada pensando en que me habían dado mi primer beso como todas aquellas niñas tontas a quienes yo tanto odiaba, nunca pude saber su nombre

- Bueno Harry, ¿qué te ha parecido?, que callado te has quedado. En fin creo que la has encontrado aburrida la historia así que ahórrate cualquier tipo de comentarios, y no te burles de mi porque puedo llegar a golpearte-  
Y mientras Hermione suspiraba enojada creyendo que no le había prestado atención, él se quería morir.  
¿Aburrida? Pensó. Si ella supiera. En el momento que ella empezó a hablar todas las piezas empezaron a encajar, y recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos de aquella mañana.  
Su pelo, su ridículo vestido y esa sonrisa que lo volvió loco, recordó su mirada, su temor, nuestro golpe de cabeza, recordó su primer beso…  
- Dios Harry, no piensas decir nada, yo aquí aburrida contándote algo importante para mi y ni siquiera me prestas atención...  
Y mientras ella seguía hablando y diciendo cosas que no alcanzaba a entender giro despacio...Se acerco a ella, la miro a los ojos por un momento, y ahí se dio cuenta, él estaba destinado a volver a ella.  
Le dijo,  
-Harry, Hermione, así se llamaba el…  
Tomo su cintura entre sus manos, los miro con profundidad y cuando quiso decir algo él le dijo:  
- CALLATE Hermione.  
y simplemente...La beso...

El ruido de un vaso rompiéndose los devolvió a la realidad, Ginny los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con los ojos llenos centelleantes de rabia.

-¡Ginny!-Dijeron ambos a la vez.


End file.
